Riku's Light
by Master Lone Wolf
Summary: Hope you enjoy my first story about Riku getting sucked in a worm hole and ends up finding a a strange creature. I do not own digimon or kingdom hearts.
1. Chapter 1

Riku's Light

CH. 1

Riku

'Well it has been 3 months since me and Sora had defeated Xemnas' thought Riku. It has been a while since Riku fought heartless or any enemy for that matter.

"Hey Riku, were going visit King Mickey. Do you want join us?" asked Sora. Sora was one of Riku's closest and best friends. He was the one who helped him see the light, but he knew there was darkness he has not defeated yet. Riku was strong but he fears that his former master of darkness would take control of him and destroy his friends.

"Maybe another time Sora," Riku answered. Riku did not want to become darkness again and mainly fight Sora. He needed some more training before he could face all his friends.

"Then can you go to any world at least. You always wanted to go to another world and leave the islands." Sora protested. Riku always love a good adventure but he needed to face his own darkness.

"I'll think about it. First I need to get back at my training and if I get stronger then I'll go." said Riku, "Until than I will continue my training."

"Alright but do try to get out of this world and visit another one," said Sora. With that Sora left with Kairi to the Disney Castle. Riku went back to his training on combat without the use of his sword. He did a series of martial arts and doing it at a fast rate and was able to move a lot faster than normal. He was destroying targets like it was nothing.

_**~2 hours later~**_

'Well I think I have improved a lot, but I can do better' Riku thought. With that he got in his ship and left. He left a note to Sora telling him that he will visit one world but not sure of which one. He was now passing Twilight Town when his picked up a worm hole near the one world he dreaded the most. He lost control of his ship and it started to suck him in. It was too late; He was caught in its path. "I have to give Sora a stress call before it's to late!" Riku shouted at himself. He turns on his beacon right before he is sucked in the worm hole.

_**~20 minutes later~**_

"Where am I?" wonder Riku as he was floating in his ship. "Computer! Status report!" asked Riku. His ship had little AI, but mostly it just gave all status of the ship.

"All systems offline except for the teleporting system," announced the AI. "We have arrived at an unknown world."

"Well I guess I better go down there to see if they have any parts for my ship," Riku moaned. He got to the transport station and set the location of his where he would be transfer.

'I better put a little fog in that area so no one can see me.' Riku thought. "Well I think should get going," said Riku. Then he was made to data and was transfer to his location.

_**~ At Hipnos~**_

"Sir I got a strange reading and it's not a digimon," said a woman.

"What?" asked a man with yellow hair.


	2. Chapter 2

Riku's Light

CH. 2

Renamon

_**In A Subway**_

"Renamon are you ready?" asked red- hair girl with a serious tone.

"Yes Rika," anwsered a yellow and white kitsune. The kitsune had on only pair of purple yin-yang gloves on and markings on her thighs.

"Don't disappoint me," said Rika in a harsh tone.

As they left the subway the kitsune disappear while rika went running out with a device in her hand. She raced down the parking lot and to a park where a huge fog was coming for no reason. As she came to a stop the kitsune appeared right beside her and Rika did not even get startled. They stared at the fog until they saw a figure inside.

"Let's do this," said Rika. With that they went inside the fog to find to what appears a man with a black hood (Riku in my story has kept the O-13 black hood).

_**10 Minutes Before**_

'What is this place? It like that one world that stayed at and defeated Xemnas, but the AI said this place was unknown' thought Riku as he scan the area. 'Someone is coming and I'm in the open.' It was a Lnyxmon, but Riku did not know what this was creature was until it finally spoke in low voice.

"Out of my way you scum," growl the beast. Riku snap out of his daze and move to the side. "Wise choice and now I'll destroy this world!"

"What? You! All alone! Don't make me laugh." Riku chuckled. Then the beast turns and growled at Riku as he became furious.

"You dare mock me!" The beast snarled. The beast began to charge at Riku, but he was ready for him as he leaps up in the air and with one fist he delivered a huge impact right between the eyes. This caused the beast to colloid on the ground and come to a stop at Riku's feet. Riku then turn and started to walk away, but the beast got back up.

"What digimon are you?" yelled the beast as it slowly rises.

"A light and dark one," Riku teased, but he was curious on what these digimon are. Then he notices a girl standing few feet away from him. Riku did not know why this girl was here when it was dangerous.

"Its Renamon vs Lnyxmon," said red hair girl with a coat on. Then behind her was yellow and white kitsune. As the moved to the side, Lnyxmon tackled Renamon and pinned her down.

'What is going on' Riku thought as he watch the girl pull out some cards.

"Digimodify: speed activate," said the girl. Riku then turn his attention to Renamon as the kitsune got her free. In a blink of an eye she was gone and appeared right behind Lnyxmon. She cross her arms yelled "Diamond Storm." As she released her arms hundreds of shards of diamonds in the air. All of them rained down on Lnyxmon as screamed in pain and disappear in to little orbs. Then Renamon cocked her head back and absorbed the orbs.

"Now Renamon walk all over him," said the girl.

"As you wish Rika," said Renamon as she started walking towards Riku.

"Hold on. Why are you treating this beautiful creature like a slave?" asked Riku. Renamon stoped and started to blush at the comment.

"Renamon did you here me? Attack!" shouted Rika.

"Why do you take orders from her Renamon?" asked Riku.

"To get strong and digivolve," Renamon answered with no emotion. She continues to walk forward and was prepared to attack Riku.

"And yet you sink into darkness. I will not fight, but you must clear your mind Renamon, only then will you get strong," said Riku as a dark portal open up behind him.

"Who are you?" asked Renamon as Riku was going through the portal.

"..."

Riku enter through the portal leaving Renamon and Rika behind. 'I can never tell my name or they will see my true darkness.'

Soulman 55: It may take a while for me write this story.

Rika: It took you half a month to write this chapter!

Soulman 55: I needed ideas on what to write so been reading some stories.

Rika: Whatever.

?: Give him a break.

Soulman 55: Thanks and remember to R&R!


	3. Chapter 3

Riku's Light

CH. 3

The Tamers

_**An Old Shack**_

'It's been two days since I've been here and I still don't get these digimon. I found two more that have a partner and both of them don't wish to fight.' Riku thought. Yesterday Riku saw a young boy with another digimon that look like a little red lizard-dragon. 'That other kid had a little bunny digimon, but he just acts like doll. I wonder if they are like that kid, Rika, when they battle,' thought Riku. Taking off his black coat he went out to spy on the three tamers.

_**At The Park**_

As Riku was heading to the park he notices the boy with the red lizard-dragon going up some steps. 'Where are they going? I may need to get closer,' thought Riku. Riku stay close behind without being noticed.

"This place is too open. We need to find you a spot to hind Guilmon," said the boy with the goggles. As soon as they stop Guilmon started growling at figure heading towards him.

"Ugh..." said Guilmon.

"Hey! What was that all about," said the boy.

"That was digimon eating dirt," said a familiar voice. It was Rika with Renamon.

"Wait a minute, I saw you in my dream. No way! It can't be," said the boy.

"So you're a lousy tamer and you're weird. Now scram unless you can handle us little boy," said Rika.

"I'm not a lousy tamer or a little boy. Eh... Guilmon is just young that is all," said the boy.

"Like tamer like digimon. Come on, he is at least a rookie right?" asked Rika.

"Umm... Yea that is what I was going for. Look I haven't done this before," said the boy.

"You haven't done what before?" asked Rika.

'This is going to get ugly' thought Riku.

"Eh..."

"Pointless. Renamon," Rika called.

"Wait! No! We don't want to fight," the boy yelled.

'At least he is not like Rika,' thought Riku.

"I knew you were a little boy with a pet digimon! What do think they are meant for?" shouted Rika.

"That is like asking for the meaning of life," said the boy.

"Let's just get this over with!" shouted Renamon as she jump in the air.

"Guilmon! Run away!" shouted the boy.

"Diamond Storm!" shouted Renamon as she launched her attack. The shard of diamonds that was launched at Guilmon was bounced off. He didn't even have a scratch.

"Why won't you listen," said the boy.

'Guilmon is stronger than I thought, but his tamer doesn't have control over him,' thought Riku.

"Pyro Sphere!" shouted Guimon. Renamon landed in tree and then launched foward to avoid the attack. They soon colloid together, but Guilmon had his teeth hooked on one of Renamon's arms. As they rolled around in the dirt, Renamon could not get Guilmon off her arm.

"That is just sloppy Renamon," Rika snarled as she pulled out a card. "_Digimodify: Armor Activate,_" Shouted Rika. Then a second later Renamon had her free hand change into armor. Then she took her armor hand and was ready to fire at Guilmon's head. "That is more like it," said Rika with a smirk.

"Guilmon stop!" yelled the boy. Then the eyes of Guilmon changed back to normal.

"Takatomon," said Guilmon in childish voice. Guilmon moved just enough for Renamon to miss her shot. This caused Renamon to be thrown in the air by her own attack. "Sorry! Is it time to play?" asked Guilmon as he ran over to Takato.

"Renamon! Attack him now!" shouted Rika. Renamon hesitated as Takato was in the way. "Did you here me? Attack!" demanded Rika.

'Don't do it or I have to jump in,' thought Riku. Instead she did the opposite and charged for both. "Great," sighed Riku. Then Riku had no choice, but to get involved. Jumping out of his hiding spot, Riku took Renamon's armor hand and forced it to the ground.

_**BOOM**_

The blast sent Renamon and Riku in the air. They both landed on their feet opposite from each other.

"Get out of my way," said Renamon in icy tone. Riku just stood were he was and stared at her until someone appears on top of the hill.

"STOP IT!" shouted a boy. Riku glanced up to see it was the other boy was his digimon.

"Its you," said Takato.

"It's me, its him, and are you glad to see us?" said the digimon as he made his way to Renamon and Riku. "You went a little bit suicide there," said the digimon.

"I get use to it," said Riku.

"You got beat by a human haha," the digimon teased.

"Hmm..." Renamon glared at the rabbit.

"You know its not smart to smart off to someone who is taller than you Terriermon," said the boy.

"Henry! Momenti," said Terriermon.

"What going on here?" asked Henry.

"None of your business! Let's go Renamon," said Rika in a harsh tone.

"Man, she is harsh. Hey thanks for... Huh?" said Takato as looked to find that Riku was gone as well.

_**Behind Some Cover**_

'I can't do that again or I will have to use my powers,' thought Riku. After it was clear he headed for his secret shack to figure out how he was going to get out of there.


	4. Chapter 4

Riku's Light

CH. 4

Close Call

_**The Next Day**_

'I can't be in the open like that or they will catch on what I am.' thought Riku. Riku was at his shack about to leave to explore this new world and probably get some answers own this so called digimon. 'I don't think I will run into those kids again today.'

_**In The City**_

"Well, no sigh of a gummi ship parts store. This is going to be harder then I thought," said Riku. Riku was passing a bakery store and thought since he was here he could buy some food. As he enters the store he was greeted by a woman who looked like to be the owner.

"Oh. Hello. Should you be at school?" asked the woman.

"I'm home schooled. I came here to pick some lunch." said Riku.

"Well, you had come at the right place to buy bread. My name is Mie Matsuki. Your total is 20 yen," said Mie.

"Here you go," said Riku as he handed her the money.

"Thank you have nice day," said Mie.

'I wonder were those three are going to do if the meet again,' thought Riku as he headed for his secret shack. As he was walking he did notice someone was watching him. When he headed to the small forest he heard a snap in a nearby tree. 'Looks like I got guest.'

'He heard me. This is getting little bit..." said Renamon.

"Alright! Come down here, Renamon," said Riku. Renamon eyes widen when he found her so quickly. She jumped down from her tree and landed right beside Riku.

"How did you know I was here?" asked Renamon.

"I didn't, but thanks for coming down," Riku teased. Renamon blushed slightly in the fact that she was tricked.

"So you didn't know I was following you?" asked Renamon.

"Nope, but thanks for telling me. Why is it that you follow me? Do have crush on me or something?" asked Riku in sarcastic tone. Renamon started to blush some more on the question.

"Rika is calling me, I must go." said Renamon. Renamon vanished leaving Riku behind.

"I have bad feeling about this. I better check it out," said Riku. A dark portal surrounded him and second later he had disappeared as well.

_**Outside The Parking Garage**_

Riku appeared outside in a little ally-way to find nothing out the ordinary. 'Well nothing bad is going on. I guess I'll...' thought Riku.

**Boom!**

"What the heck was that!" shouted Riku. He saw some smoke from a parking garage and head that way to see whats up. 'Not again,' thought Riku as came up to see Rika and Takato with their digimon fighting each other.

"roarg..."growled Guilmon.

"Woo was that suppose to scare me?" teased Renamon. She took few more steps back while Guilmon approached. "You must have a lovely singing voice," said Renamon in a sarcastic tone. When Riku thought it could get any worst a door open behind Takato and Rika.

"What is going on?" yelled Henry.

"Thank goodness," said Takato.

"Do you think that bunny will save you," said Rika in a harsh tone.

"Hey!" said Terriermon.

"Listen, Digimon came here for a reason that they can't get on the net. What is it?" said Henry.

"Well tell me when you figure it out. Renamon you what I expect," said Rika.

"As you wish. Diamond Storm!" yelled Renamon. Renamon did not notice that Terriermon had got in front of Guilmon until it was too late. "Get back!" she yelled, but the shards collided with the bunny.

"NO!" shouted Henry. Then his device started to glow very bright.

_Digivolution_

_Terriermon digivolve to Gargomon_

'So this is the power that Renamon wanted. Interesting,' thought Riku. Gargomon started firing at anything he saw even the others. "He has lost control," whispered Riku. He just missed Henry and Takato. Then he stood in front of Rika and lifted up his arm.

"Rika! No!" yelled Renamon as try to get to her partner. Without warning a weird sword flew past Renamon and turn into a purple fireball. It had collided with Gargomon causing him to slam in the wall. After he was slammed into the wall, the sword appeared and landed in front of Renamon.

"What just happened?" asked Renamon in a low whisper. Little did she know that the blade was from Riku.

'Don't pick it up,' Riku said to himself. She did the exact opposite as she picked up Riku's Keyblade. 'This is not good,' thought Riku. Renamon soon disappeared with his Keybalde. Without being notice Riku teleported out there for now he had lost his Keyblade.

_**Later That Night**_

_**Rika's House**_

"Renamon! What was that thing that saved me?" asked Rika.

"I..I don't know," Renamon lied.

"Well we should get some sleep than," said Rika, "we need to train harder tomorrow."

"Yes," answered Renamon. 'I shall hold on to the sword and figure out who this mystery digimon is,' thought Renamon. She left her partner to sleep and lay down in another room with the sword.

_**Riku's Shack**_

"Have to get my Keyblade back tonight while their asleep," Riku planned. He grabbed his black coat and teleported to Rika's house to find his Keyblade.


	5. Chapter 5

Riku's Light

CH. 5

My Name Is...

_**Riku's Shack**_

'I should be invisible with my black coat,' thought Riku. Riku was standing outside of Rika house the same day he had lost his Keyblade. 'It was a good idea that I follow Rika to her house on the day that Guilmon appeared,' thought Riku.

**Flashback**

_"Not even a champion can beat us Renamon," said Rika._

_"Are we heading back to your house?" asked Renamon after she finished downloading the digimon's data._

_"Yea, I need to get some sleep and get ready for a stupid test," answered Rika._

_"Very well," said Renamon as she disappeared._

_'Let's see where you live at Rika,' thought Riku. Following her in the ally-way, Riku could sense Renamon near by, but she had no sense him yet. Riku stopped by a tree and watched Rika entered through a wooden gate. 'This has to be her place or it could be a friend's place, but she doesn't look she has any friends with the way she acts,' thought Riku._

_"Renamon will get better and she will beat that digimon in the black hood," said Rika. Riku still could not believe that she thought that he was a digimon. This made Riku smiled a bit._

**End of Flashback**

'Now, how am I going to get in without any noise?' Riku asked himself. He glanced around the entrance of the house to find a quite way in. Riku started to walk around the house when notice a light pole next to Rika's house.

'This should work, but I will have to jump down from the wall. It's not going to be pretty, but its all I've got,' thought Riku. He began to climb the light pole with ease and he made his way to the wall.

'Nice home. It has a pond and giant house,' Riku thought. He looked down to find a soft landing spot. All there was is a bush and the pond.

"If I take the pond it will a lot of racket, but the bush will not be that all best in cushion. Still it will sound like a squirrel going through it." Riku said to himself.

_**Rika's Room**_

'I wonder if that digimon will come to pick up or if he just left it for grabs,' thought Renamon. She sat on the floor and started to drift to sleep until she heard a ruffling sound from a bush.

'Could that be him? I better check to make sure,' thought Renamon. She got up from her spot and walked to the window. She opens the window and stuck her head out to find anything.

"I must be hearing things. Well he is not here," Renamon said to herself. She closed window and sat down back at her spot.

_**Outside**_

"That was too close. Good thing there is lot of shadow over here or she could have spotted me," Riku whispered. He got up quietly and made his way towards the house. 'I better wait little bit before I enter,' thought Riku.

Riku waited about fifteen minutes before he slightly open the window. He glanced around to find Renamon. He found her asleep with his Keyblade in her lap. 'This is not going to be easy,' thought Riku.

He got inside the window without a sound and stared at Renamon. 'Wow! She is more beautiful than I realized,' thought Riku. Still Riku remembered mission as he walked silently towards her.

He took his hand and slowly began to touch Renamon to see if she was awake. Luckily she was sleep and this was perfect for Riku. He then began to remove her hand from the handle of the blade. She started to stir and this made Riku went still. Not even budging, Renamon settled down and Riku went back to work.

He took the blade slid the rest of it off. Now he gotten back his Keyblade and he were heading for the window. "That was easy," Riku whispered.

"You," said Renamon. Riku turned around to find Renamon looking right at him.

"Uh-oh..." said Riku as he wasn't sure on what to do. He opened the window very quickly to try to escape.

"Wait! Don't go," said Renamon as she grabbed his hand. Renamon could not see Riku's face nor notice that he was human. He jumped out the window and teleported out of there. 'All I wanted to say was thank you.'

_**At the Shack**_

"That was too close! She would have seen my true identity. I have to be more careful than ever," said Riku as he enters in the shack. He put up his coat and his Keyblade and headed for bed because it was a long night for him.

'This is not me. Why did I rush into action? What is this feeling?' Riku asked himself but sleep overtook him before he could think of an answer.


	6. Chapter 6

**NOTE**

**I will finish this story in time and I will also change CH.5. Give me some time and I will finish Riku's Light.**


	7. Warning

**Warning**

**To viewers, some of you, and you will know if I'm talking to you, seem to want me to hurry up with the other stories. Well I have to much college to work on two stories at once. I don't like to be rushed when I'm doing a story so calm down I will get back to the others later. Another note I did let viewers vote on what I should continue and Kung Fu Panda Retold had won the vote. I will finish that story first and if I have to I will hold another vote later on. Be patient and I will have them done. **

**Master Lone Wolf**


End file.
